Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling an image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, reading originals comprised in a plurality of bundles bundle-by-bundle, combining image data of originals of each bundle, and outputting image data as a sequence of printed materials has been performed in an image forming apparatus. In such a case, it is possible to configure the image forming apparatus so as to set different modes or finishing methods for each bundle, and furthermore, to insert insertion sheets between the respective printed materials for each bundle. Furthermore, there is a method in which the above insert function of an insertion sheet can be used to designate what type of sheet to insert at what page of printed materials if, for example, inserting a colored paper between printed materials that have copied the first bundle and the second bundle, and inserting an index sheet between printed materials that have copied the second bundle and the third bundle is desired.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-134510 discloses a technique in which, in a program job function that combines printed material bundles generated by each job, a user operation is awaited after a printed material bundle is formed by a certain job, and a user can set processing (stapling) or separation (chapter sheet) for the bundle.
In conventional methods, however, first, counting the number of sheets of the printed material bundle, and storing the state of all pages of the bundle is performed, and then setting an insertion position of the insertion sheet or a type of the insertion sheet must be performed. Therefore, because a user needs to grasp the state of all pages and to set the type and an insertion position of the insertion sheet while envisioning an overall image of all printed material bundles, this invites a misoperation, and, if setting of an insertion sheet is in error, a resulting product will not be correctly obtained.